Bruce Nozick
Bruce Nozick is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Nozick portrayed Detective Jarrett Foreman in the Season Six episode "Big Sea". Filmography *Quackerz (2016) as Shina *Seattle Road (2015) as Alan *Code Black (2015) as Jack Irons *CSI: Cyber (2015) as Gil Stevens *Fallout 4 (2015) as Pete Owens/Male Gunners/Eye Bot (video game, voice) *The Last Ship (2015) as Dr. Milowsky (9 episodes) *Masters of Sex (2015) as Newsweek Journalist *Rita Mahtoubian Is Not A Terrorist (2015) as Mr. Feinstein (short) *Switched at Birth (2015) as Movie Producer *Franklin & Bash (2014) as Robert Harcourt *Wish I Was Here (2014) as Dr. Becker *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) as Allen Kingston *Liz & Dick (2012) as Bernard *Dishonored (2012) as City Watch/Assassin - The Brigmore Witches DLC (video game, voice) *Weeds (2011-2012) as Whit Tillerman (14 episodes) *I Married Who? (2012) as Eric Spencer *God Bless America (2011) as TMI Host *L.A. Noire (2011) as Lenny Finkelstein (video game, voice) *The Event (2011) as Sleeper Worker *Criminal Minds - "Big Sea" (2011) TV episode - Detective Jarrett Foreman *The Chicago Code (2011) as Darren Wall *Lie to Me (2011) as Mr. Dobson *Gigantic (2010) as Vanessa King's Father *The Good Guys (2010) as Terrence Spivey *Cold Case (2010) as Dr. Strauss (uncredited) *The Young and the Restless (2010) as Bruce (2 episodes) *NCIS (2010) as Harvey Grossman *Amish Grace (2010) as Leonard *Jason's Big Problem (2009) as Dr. Flacker *The Show (2009) as Aaron (short) *Hurt (2009) as Franklin Goodell *Uncorked (2009) as Thomas Jenkins *Saving Grace (2009) as Tovi Edelstein *Ingenious (2009) as Mr. Kassel *Dirty Sexy Money (2008) as Larry Brackman *The Starter Wife (2008) as Jack Smiley *Women's Murder Club (2008) as Richard Stevens *Big Shots (2007-2008) as Ed Decker (2 episodes) *Shark (2007) as Kevin Gage (2 episodes) *Private Practice (2007) as Bill Henderson *Entourage (2007) as Dr. Jeffrey Reich *CSI: NY (2007) as Gene Hartley *Sublime (2007) as Ira (video) *Pandemic (2007) as Mitchell Shepard *Bones (2006) as Pete Valera *Close to Home (2006) as David Schenk *What I Did for Love (2006) as Lawyer #1 *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Overgard Suit *Numb3rs (2005) as Dante's Attorney *Six Feet Under (2005) as Mark Feldman *Blind Justice (2005) as Don Bellamy *Veronica Mars (2005) as Sam Bloom *McBride: The Chameleon Murder (2005) as Jerome Harris *Medium (2005) as Attorney *Halo 2 (2004) as ILB: Jim James (video game, voice, uncredited) *Triple Play (2004) as Pete Fuller *Without a Trace (2004) as Adam Barnes *24 (2003-2004) as Division Agent (3 episodes) *Along Came Polly (2004) as Executive Chef *The Commission (2003) as Arlen Specter *The Job (2003) as Hal *Law & Order (2002) as Stanley Matson *Path to War (2002) as Journalist *Little John (2002) as Doctor *Gale Force (2002) as Jack MacRae (video) *Raptor (2001) as FBI Agent (video) *JAG (2001) as Seth Maat *It Is What It Is (2001) as Rabbi Phillip Stern *Whatever (2000) as Dale Warner *Boston Public (2000) as Mills *Judging Amy (2000) as George Stryker *Touched by an Angel (2000) as Rabbi (uncredited) *Felicity (2000) as Larry *Tuesdays with Morrie (1999) as Morrie's Father *Profiler (1999) as Dr. Greenler *Mystery, Alaska (1999) as NHL Lawyer *Pacific Blue (1996-1999) as Burbin (3 episodes) *Providence (1999) as Chase Westlake *And the Beat Goes On: The Sonny and Cher Story (1999) as Art Rupe *Ally McBeal (1998-1999) as Attorney (2 episodes) *Chicago Hope (1998) as Eric Borgstrom *Silk Stalkings (1998) as Gavin *The Souler Opposite (1998) as Barry's Dad *Players (1998) as Joseph Mayhew *Alright Already (1997) as Brad *Zork: Nemesis (1996) as Nemesis (video game, voice) *ER (1995-1996) as Craig Simon (2 episodes) *Co-ed Call Girl (1996) as Jason *L.A. Firefighters (1996) as Henry June *The Heidi Chronicles (1995) as Ray *French Exit (1995) as Seller *The Commish (1995) as Alan (2 episodes) *Party of Five (1995) as Dr. Baum *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1994) as Itzhak Frankel *NYPD Blue (1994) as Det. Jimmy Abruzzo (2 episodes) *Models Inc. (1994) as Fred Meyers *Love & War (1994) as Ed *Mad Dog Coll (1993) as Dutch Shultz *Hit the Dutchman (1992) as Dutch Schultz *Kojak: It's Always Something (1990) as Reporter #2 *The Wanderers (1979) as Dushie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs